Elizabeth Morgan: Invisible
by MaryOlivia
Summary: Invisible. People really underestimate that word. Invisible is when three quarters of the Hogwarts population don't know who you are...
1. Train Drama and Hateful Arguments

_September_

Invisible. People really underestimate that word. Invisible is when three quarters of the Hogwarts population don't know you.

To say that I was average would be an understatement if I'm honest. Average name; Average body, normal boobs, normal bum, stick like figure; average grades; average personality- actually no, scrap that, my personality is most defiantly not normal.

The only thing remotely different about me is the fact I have slightly larger boobs because I'm kinda chubby… and I have pink hair… but you know it wasn't one of those like desperate attempts to get attention, its not like I though one day 'Oooooh lets die my hair pink! That's a good idea!' _No_. It was a _lovely_ prank I never bothered to fix… I mean come on, have you seen how far away the nurses place thingy is? I'm not gonna go there… _in my own free time! Who would? _Ok I'm sure most people would but I don't really care it's not like its hot pink, its bubblegum pink and my hair was blonde to begin with anyway so there's no problemo. Oh and my eyes are blue. How cliché, I know. But in this story there's defiantly no prince charming. Only four Slytherin boys I like to call my best friends. This is a profile of myself I've just drawn if you want all the info…

Name: Elizabeth Morgan

Age: 15, 16 in four months time.

Hair: Blonde, well pink but you know…

Eyes: Blue

House: Gryffindor

Best mates: Scorpius Malfoy, Evan Nichols, Tom Peterson and Johnny Peterson.

Tom and Jonny are twins, un-identical though so all's good. I met them and Evan in my first year on the boat to Hogwarts and I met Scorp in second year when he befriended the others. I was a bit cold to him at first. I didn't like newbies especially as he was hanging around with Rose Weasley but y'know then James Potter came and forbad her from seeing him again. Of course he was _heartbroken _but he got over it.

I'm on the train to Hogwarts; I forbid my friends to talk to me each train ride... They didn't think I was being serious… I was. ATM I'm riding into my fifth year. Now I'm alone with one of _the _best books in the world. Romeo and Juliet. Now, now don't judge me, it would be true to say I'm a complete hopeless romantic but that does _not _mean I like to wear my heart on my sleeve. I'm a naturally cold person, rejecting friendship and warmth. Fun… I know. Anyway that's why my friends and I get along so well. They're babes. Total 100% babes.

But my peace is interrupted by the door opening. In the doorway stands the one person I actually hate. Ok not hate but dislike a lot. Basically every time I see him I want to claw my skin of with my nails and poke myself in the eyes with a red hot blunt metal pole… ok yeah I do hate him.

"Hey." He said winking. I didn't respond. I was proud of myself. I didn't raise my eyebrows _or_ scoff which is what I normally would've done. He didn't look deterred and just came in and sat down. I didn't invite him in. He will pay. "Whats your name?"

"None of your business." I told him with a sarcastic smile, whipping over to the next page, ignoring his arrogant grin.

"That's a strange name. Mine's James-"

"Potter, yeah I know." I finished for him.

"Oh I can see you're an admirer." He teased.

"Oh? Of what?" I asked with polite interest. He grinned wider.

"Me, sexy Quidditch extraordinaire." He told me arrogantly.

"Gosh you have a bigger head than… the place that everything vanishes to!" I finished lamely. Oh well, didn't care what he thought.

"Wow, well that one blew me away."

"You're such a bastard." I muttered under my breath. He leaned back, putting his feet on the seat. I put my book down loosing my place. Oh well its funner that way, then I have to read it all again until I get to my spot again… oh Merlin it depresses me how sad I am…

"I don't think that's true." He scoffed. I did raise my eyebrows this time, cursing myself afterwards.

"Potter! I've sat next to you in Transfig, DADA and Herbology for _five years _and you don't know my name! That's some arrogance there Potter!"

"No! Really? Oh my Merlin how have I never noticed someone as pretty as you?" He complimented winking again.

"Have the rest of the girls at Hogwarts rejected you or something?" I asked. He looked offended.

"No! As if they would ever reject _me_!"

"Merlin, you think your all it don't you Potter? Sexy Quidditch player with a head so big it blocks the sun and puts the whole world in depression! You are _not_ your father James Sirius Potter so stop acting like you are!" I shouted angrily standing up and getting my trunk, knowing he wouldn't leave unless I did first. I dragged it down from the top and it thumped on the floor loudly.

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked grinning. I groaned loudly, slamming the door open and storming out, down to the Slytherins end.

I got there in record time… probably… and when they saw my face clouded over with anger at their window, Scorp came and opened the door for me.

"Merlin, I'm angry not handicapped!" I said angrily. They all grinned at each other as I shoved the trunk onto the top of the rack and sat down near the window, draping my legs onto Evan's.

"Whats go your panties in a twist?"

"I don't wear _panties _thank you very much. And Potter if you wanted to know." And they did.

"1, 2 or 3?" Tom asked grinning devilishly or I think he was because he was behind me.

"1, the bloody idiot. I have actually sat next to him for five years and he's yet to know my name, or even recognize me!" I ranted angrily. They were still finding this all comical so I reached across and slapped Johnny over the head. He pouted sadly like a puppy, drawing 0% sympathy out of me. "You need to learn not to laugh at me. Scorp's learnt and you lot have known me for a whole year more!" I told them matter-of-fatly. I sighed for a very long time, closing my eyes and lying back against Tom who put an arm around my chest, not my boobs, a bit higher.

"Don't worry Tammy; we'll get him back for it you want." Evan suggested using the annoying nickname that had nothing to do with my actual name. They had started to call me that since they found out I was going to be called Tamara but instead was called Elizabeth, they said it was a nicer name. I know… they're _such _gentlemen.

"No, no it's ok E." I said closing my eyes again. Evan was by far the biggest out of the boys. Big muscles and very burly with brown hair and grey eyes; he was the keeper for Slytherin. Tommy and Johnny didn't look the same as each other but they did both have black hair and blue eyes and were Slytherins beaters. Scorpy had blonde hair and grey eyes and rivalled Potter 1 as Seeker. I rooted for Slytherin each match and sat with them at Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, all the Slytherins liked me which was always a plus especially as the other houses didn't know who I was or what my name was. It seems impossible but its true, I've never stood out so no one knows me.

* * *

><p><span>James' POV <span>

"I've got a new challenge guys!" I hollered as I jumped inside the compartment and sat down.

"Oh who this time?" Dom asked, filing her nails, bitchiness radiating off her. She was overly protective over me which I always found weird.

"I dunno what her name is, she wouldn't tell me."

"What does she look like?" Fred asked me.

"Pink hair-"

"Oh, I know _her!_" Dom replied grinning evilly. "Elizabeth Morgan. What a desperate whore. After that ridiculous prank you played on everyone, she kept her hair the same. You shouldn't mix with her Jamie," She advised standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You know, she hangs around with the complete wrong crowd." She sat down again as I did, in her original place next to Rose by the window, next to Dom was Fred. I sat down on the other side nearest the door next to Louis and Al and Roxanne.

"Who does she hang with?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"The Slytherins." She whispered dramatically leaning forwards slightly to watch my reaction. I was completely shocked.

"But-but she's a Gryffindor!"

"Yeah well she also sleeps in the Slytherin boy's dorm as well!"

"Ahh this has gone too far! That a load of bull Dom!" Roxanne butted in.

"No it's not Roxy! I got it out of Malfoy!" Rose looked up slightly at the mention of his name and I decided not to comment.

"Who cares if she does?" I asked defending her.

"Jamie don't defend her! She also cheers for the Slytherin team _and _sits with them at lunch! Like I said, she's a fucking desperate whore!" Dom said with finality in her voice.

"It's true you know James, she does. They give her all these weird pet names like Tammy and Babe, she thinks people don't know who she is but it's not like she looks! There was a rumour going round last year that they were in a five way relationship which _is _bull," Rose informed me looking at Roxy. She turned back to me. "But I set those rumours straight." She told me sitting back and looking back out of the window. I decided not to comment and just sat back while more conversations started around me, Dom still talking to Rose about Elizabeth, occasionally flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Roxanne, Louis, Fred and I were in fifth year; Dom was in sixth; Rose and Al were in third. Hugo and Lily were in second but they weren't sitting next to us, they were sitting next to their own friends. I sat in my own little world thinking about Elizabeth Morgan and what fun we would have in the next few years.

* * *

><p><strong>Came to me in a dream… well not really but I <em>was <em>in bed when I thought about it so I do count that as…. Yeah you get me. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL THINK IT'S NO GOOD which I hope it isn't…. yeah- love ya xoxo**


	2. Numbers Galore

_He_ caught up with me right before I got in the doors of the Great Hall, no, not James, someone worse, if that's even possible. I heard Evan etc. laugh loudly so I consequently glared at them with as much vigour as humanely possible.

"So close Tammy!" Evan shouted with too much happiness to sound the _least_ bit sympathetic. I couldn't even be bothered to send him a glare, instead a hopeless glance was sent his way. This happened _every_ year.

"Miss Morgan, before you go in-,"

"Siiiiiiiir, I knooow what you're gonna say, and you can't make me." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring the guys watching and literally giggling to themselves.

"Miss Morgan –Oh hello James, how are you?" Prof. LongyB greeted, looking over my shoulder, I followed his gaze slightly and scoffed, rolling my eyes when he winked at me.

"HeyElizabeth! How's it going?" He asked with a flirty undertone, sliding an arm around my shoulders. I shoved him away angrily.

"Piss off Potter, and I was a lot better before you came along." I told him, glaring. He looked up to the ceiling, as if this was a regular occurrence, smiling irritatingly… or he was just smiling and I found it irritating. Same difference really…

"Aaaah, what a classic line-!"

"Get told it often then?" I asked walking away without an answer.

"Miss Morgan, come back here _right now_!" Prof. LongyB demanded…what a disappointment, stupid Potter and his stupid mouth talking crap, getting me into more trouble than necessary. I sighed and walked back anyway; my friends long gone into the feast that wouldn't start any time soon. How kind they are… yeah, sarcasm. Potter was grinning and not even trying to hide it so I shoved him again, only making his grin widen until his face was practically splitting in half. A small part of me smirked of the thought of that ever happening.

"You should look outElizabeth, you're my new challenge." He told me walking backwards towards the Great Hall's door and winking before going entering the dreaded place. I crossed my arms again and stomped my foot childishly.

"Sit on Gryffindor table Morgan!" started LongyB.

"No!"

"Sit or you will have one month of detention!"

I don't think he likes me very much… well, SCREW HIM! I honestly don't know why he was the favourite professor to most students. He's evil. Pure evil.

"How is that fair?" I whined, knowing all was lost; I couldn't give Mae anymore grief, especially with the other two to look out for.

"Just think of it as a week for each year you've sat at Slytherin." He replied smartly with a very triumphant grin. Bloody idiot. I glared angrily at him but he didn't say anything more. I shoved past his shoulder, not wanting a month of detention and banged the doors open. He would be gloating about this to his 'friends' for weeks. I sat down grumpily on the table, right next to Potter 1, 2 and 3 and Weasley 4, 5 and 6, 7. I glared at Potter who grinned at me, laughing silently to himself. I ignored the glares being sent to me from Weasley 4 and fixed my gaze sharply to the front.

* * *

><p>"You eat like a pig," remarked 4.<p>

"Fuck off, Weasley 4." I replied, shovelling more crap down my throat. Potter 1 was giving me an approving look.

"Why 4?" she asked, a frown marring her beautiful features. I may hate her but I'm not blind.

"Stop being such a whiney girl, 4." I replied wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as her frown turned to a glare, directed at me.

"I don't think you answered my question."

"I don't think I ever said I cared." Potter laughed and grinned at Weasley 4 (Dom, if you didn't know) who scowled angrily and carried on cutting up her potatoes trying to prove a point as I was just shoving them in my mouth, eating with an open mouth deliberately to annoy her prissy little ass. We were only, like, ten minutes into dinner and I already wanted to _die_.

No exaggeration.

My friends, the gentlemen that they are, all found it _very _amusing. I can tell how _much_ they love me.

"You're so disgusting." 4 continued.

"No! Really?" I asked sarcastically. At least she understood that. Well, I think she did, I swear her eyes got squint…ier? That's not a word is it…?

"So,Elizabeth-?" Potter started in what he would probably class as a 'smooth' voice.

"What Potter?"

"Who's Potter 2, Potter 3 and Weasley 4, 5 and 6?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. I contemplated not telling him but decided to anyway.

"2 is that one." I told him, pointing to Potter 2, Albus. "3 is Lily. Weasley 5 is Fred, 6 is Roxanne, 7 is Louis, and 8 is Rose." I recited from memory.

"So…" I could tell Potter was trying to figure out why I had numbered them as such.

"Ugh, you're so clueless James, it's by age you dolt!" Rose scolded.

"Is there some sibling rivalry here?" I asked, my eyes flashing viciously.

"What makes you say that?" asked Rose, curtly.

"I may be from _the other side,_" I teased. "But I'm not stupid and I'm not completely oblivious, you didn't used to be like this to Potter." I reminded her, referring to when she and Scorp used to be bezzies.

"How would _you_ know?" 4 asked.

"How would I know…? How would- that is a good question 4 I think I may need a bit more time to think on that one." I replied sarcastically.

"You could just answer you know." 6 told me, entering the conversation with a sigh.

"Yeah I _could _or I could just not. I _really do _like the second option." They all gave me a look so I gave them one back.

"You're the empty bed aren't you?" 6 asked abruptly.

"Am I supposed to know-?"

"You're the one who doesn't sleep in the bed in our dorm." she explained.

"Oh… yeah that is me." I replied, my hypothetical walls fixing themselves from any form of attack that might follow this question.

"Where do you sleep then?" Potter 3 asked, her _adorable_ little face shining with confusion. I have eyes, remember.

"None of your business." I told 3 before standing up and storming out of the hall even though dinner hadn't ended. I saw the boys stand up to and follow me out. I didn't wait for them because it was obvious they would run after me. I made my way down to the dungeons. They caught up with me easily and I felt Tom slide his arm around my shoulders in a very similar manner to Potter, but I liked Tommy which made the circumstances worlds apart.

"Already done you in then?" He asked, sounding very amused. _Too_ amused.

"Yup, no doubt about it, I _defiantly_ do hate them all now I've met them. I now have _another_ reason to hate them -."

"Another perfectly _valid_ reason." Scorp interjected with great emphasis that I ignored.

"-Especially 4." I finished, giving them all a look.

"Yeah well she's particularly nasty, Rose said-."

"No one cares about _Rose, _Scorp!" Jonny interrupted laughing. "Just because Potter 1 tore your heart apart when he banished you two apart-!"

"A modern day Romeo and Juliet!" Tom interrupted, barking out a loud laugh.

"Don't be bitches guys, if you wanna have a go at someone have a go at a Wotter!" I scolded angrily. The twins stopped laughing immediately.

"Thanks Tammy." said Scorp. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"It's alright lil' bro." I grinned and kissed him on the top of his head. He grimaced jokingly but it soon turned serious when I ruffled his hair; he _so_ hates it when you do that.

"Getting your trunk later then?" Evan asked, finally speaking up.

"Well duh, I don't know the passs- oh yeah I should probably go get that. Be back soon see ya bitches. Mwah." I finished, blowing them a kiss and running off to the tower. I got there just in time to hear the password with the first years and unfortunately Potter 1 etc.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't let me leave. Literally. Weasley 6 had to stop him <em>tying<em> _me_ _up_. He's mental. I thanked her greatly for that though. She's the only Weasley I've found I can slightly bear.

It's been about an hour now and the longest hour of my life. Potter 1 is telling me things about himself that I really don't care about; he told me that if I leaned more about him I would like him. I seriously doubted that but he is quite adventurous, some of the things he's done. Not that I would ever tell _him_ that…

* * *

><p>"So…. Onto he next question of your-."<p>

"Kidnap session?" I finished for him, grinding my teeth together, glancing over to 6 who gave me an apologetic look. She would help me but when she tried to about ten minutes into this shesh, she nearly got hexed by a very irritable Potter, after that she gave up. I couldn't really blame her. He shook his head smirking.

"No! your get to know session with me!"

"Oh, lucky me!" I cheered sarcastically.

"Yeah I know… anyway, who do you live with?" He asked, sitting back.

"My Aunt Mae." I told him reluctantly.

"No one else?"

"No."

"Why not your parents?" Stop with the questions already, ass hole!

"I don't think were _really_ close enough for me to tell you that to be honest." I told him, crossing my arms. He raised his eyebrows but let it go.

Cue awkward silence.

"I haven't thanked you yet for my hair." I said, starting up a new conversation. He smirked widely, a lot wider than normal_._

"If you hate it so much why don't you change it?" He asked, smirk still in place.

"Are you joking? Have you seen how far away the nurse's is? I wouldn't go there out of choice, and I don't have the slightest clue about what spell you used." He laughed at me and shook his head. "Shut up." I mumbled. He stood up and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug that I _really_ wasn't comfortable with.

"Don't worry Eliza, you'll enjoy my hugs one day, I promise you that." I didn't laugh instead shook my head, I doubt that somehow, it would be like Harry hugging Voldemort. Imagine how awkward Voldy's hugs would be…

"You're so _weird_."

"And _you're_ so _open_."

"What does that mean?"

"Like a book, easy to read babes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"_Never_ call me that again, if you value your life that is. Right, now I'm going to bed." He grinned and nodded his head, freeing my way. I rolled my eyes again and said goodbye to the other Wotters who were listening in and walked up the stairs, momentarily forgetting that I should've been in Slytherin dorms, instead fell strait asleep in the bed I hadn't even _sat down_ on in over 4 years, when I realised who my true friends were, and who I was sharing a dorm with. Being even a metre close to my enemy-since-I-was-little-girl's relations is a sin. Being in a dorm with them is unheard of.


	3. Nightmares and 'Going Home'

_I walked into the room. Something wasn't right. I saw my mother but she didn't look normal. White and unusually so. It was unnerving and even though I knew I shouldn't go closer, I was drawn to her. As I got closer I could see her features better. Blonde hair, the same as mine, warm brown eyes and her usual slightly pointed face. _

"_Mum?" I asked in a whisper. Nothing. I moved closer dreading what was to come. I knelt by the bed, dragging a hand from my side up to her face. I brushed a stay piece of hair away from her face. I glided my hand down her face and to her shoulder. She didn't respond. I shook it again. And again. Nothing. I felt tears prick my eyes and started to sob. _

"_Mum? Mum please wake up! Please!" I cried desperately. I didn't stop the tears fall as I saw her lying motionless, her hair slightly messed from the shaking. _

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open instantly. I sat up to see Roxanne and Winnie, our other dorm mate, bent over me in worry. They were both wearing dressing gowns over their nighties. I pushed the quilt back angrily, even though I was still crying, and went over to my trunk. I pulled out a tight black vest and took off my nightie, leaving me in just my pants. I slipped it on and pulled on some shorts.<p>

"Lizzy-."

"My name is Elizabeth." I corrected Roxanne.

"Oh. Urm… Elizabeth are you ok? You were tossing and turning… and then you started to cry… is everything ok?"

"Does everything look ok?" I asked turning around and pulling my hair messily into a bun.

"No…" Winnie whispered bluntly, trailing off at the look Roxy was giving her.

"Look, it's been a fun week but I can't stay here!" I told them, putting on some trainers. "That was exactly why I couldn't stay here…" I muttered to myself. Roxanne was biting her lip.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll give you one guess." I said sarcastically.

"You can't! It's against the rules-!"

"To be honest Roxanne I don't care! I just- please don't tell Potter!" I pleaded.

"Ok fine but-!"Winnie agreed. I interrupted her by flinging my arms around her neck, giving her a quick goodbye hug, getting a face-full of white-blond hair. She laughed lightly, hugging me back. "See you tomorrow honey."

"Right, promise me Roxy! Please!" I begged, hugging her middle. She sighed and agreed. "See you tomorrow Winnie, Roxanne. Remember you promised!" I whispered, closing the door behind me. I tiptoed down the stairs and luckily didn't meet anyone. I thought Potter would be down there, my luck being like that but he wasn't strangely. I pushed the portrait open gently, trying not to wake the Lady. I decided to run the rest of the way. I dodged all the patrollers luckily and all the teachers. It only took about ten minutes for me to get there which was good but when I got there I realised… I didn't know the password. I tried to guess it for a while, starting to get hysterical. The tears started again. I sobbed, gave up and sunk to the floor, a measly door standing the way of me and the only thing that would comfort me. I felt a presence somewhere around me and looked up straight away, wiping my face. This had all gone so fast from last night it was so strange. I hadn't had those dreams for years, and it just happens to come back now. Dead mother, convicted father. I looked around everywhere, all the corners etcetera but heard nothing more. I carried on crying for a while more until I heard a sigh of frustration. I felt a pair of arms around me… lifting me and carrying me in what I guessed was the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. I looked up from the bridal lift to see James Potter's face. Of course. Who else. It didn't even annoy me. It was just obvious. Obvious this whole thing would happen to me in the first place.

"Did you follow me?" I asked, between sobs. He glanced down at me with expressionless eyes and shook his head. "Oh. Ok." I mumbled quietly. We stayed silent for a while until we got to the portrait where he muttered the password. The Fat Lady nodded tiredly and opened, glancing at us and not saying anything. He put me down on the sofa and gave me a curt nod before trying to walk away I grabbed onto his wrist silently and gave him a pleading look, i really needed the comfort, especially as I still have those dreams. I dragged him in front of me where I hugged him tightly. Then realising where my head was, he was standing I was sitting, I stood up and wrapped my arms more tightly around his chest, trying to concentrate on anything other than the dream. My eyes were squeezed shut, tears falling freely at memories of the dream and the real thing, he stood awkwardly still for a moment, before finally hugging me back tightly. At this rate I would end up drowning him in my tears.

"What were you doing by the Slytherinscommon room?"

"I had a nightmare-."

"And had to find solace in your snake friends?" He asked. I frowned and bit my lip, sitting down, wiping away my tears and finally stopping them. He mirrored me and sat down right next to me.

"Yes, my best friends. Don't call them that." I muttered, scooting closer to him. He opened his arms out and I snuggled closer, leaning against his chest and closing my eyes, tiredness washing over me. Over the past week Potter and I had gotten closer i wouldnt call him a friend but i was in need of some desperate comfort so, I couldnt really be picky.

Over the last two days or so though he was a bit colder with me and I have _no _idea why…. Such a weird boy.

"It's so true though." He commented smiling slightly.

"And your mean-!"

"Now _that_ is a lie."

"I disagree!" I argued playfully.

"Please never call me that again Ellie."

"That has, like nothing to do with my name!" I moaned, sitting up, ignoring James when he held onto my hand, not bothering to pull away.

"Yeah it does." He told me smugly.

"Don't get smug... even the name _JamJam_ had more to do with your name than Ellie does with mine!" He tutted at me and shook his head patronizingly.

"When will you learn Elli- ow! You're so mean!" He pouted sadly when I slapped him across the head. I grinned.

"Sorry James!" I apologized sarcastically.

"Don't beg it Lizzy." He told me, rolling his eyes sarcastically… if you can roll your eyes sarcastically…

"What?"

"Don't beg it."

"Shut up! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Does to make sense!" He cried out with confidence.

"What am I begging then?"

"Life!"

"Now your being ridiculous!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! And stupid too!" He grinned at me and before I could make any sense of the situation, had lunged at me and pinned me down on the sofa, my back to it and James practically lying on top of me. I scowled, surpessing a giggle and looked up at him. He only hand one hand holding both my arms, above my head… this situation would be very awkward in a minute or tw—no, no I was wrong, its awkward _now._

"I should go back to bed." I breathed out through my now non-existant scowl.

"Probably. What about the nightmares though?" He asked.

"They'll come back." There was a slight pause. "I need to move back with the boys." I told him. He sighed and clambered off me, sitting down on the sofa right next to my now crossed legs.

"If you move back, you'll stop talking to me- I mean us." He corrected swiftly.

"I doubt that's true. You would never let me." I whispered teasingly.

"Fine… promise me though… that you wont forget- no that's not the right word, you would never forget me," He added with an arrogant grin. "I mean ignore me." I rolled my eyes at that statement and his arrogance.

"Don't be fooled Mr Potter, your not as good as you think you are," I told him with a playful wink, his eyebrow raised. "Fine! I promise!" I said laughing, finally, after some begging from James. "I'm going to bed. Your face is annoying me."

"You insults wound me!" He cried out dramatically. I walked to the girls dorms, calling out: "You'll live!" behind me.


	4. Drunkness, Cousins and 'Tickling'

_October _

"Pooootions!" I sang to my friends, sitting down for breakfast.

"Shut up." Tom grumbled, stuffing bacon into his face, missing his mouth on his first try.

"What up moody pants?" I asked him, grinning to Scorp who was looking on with amusement.

"Shut up."

"Aww, you're so mean to me!" I whined, pouting.

"Shut up."

"Why is he so moody?" I asked Johnny who was across the table, holding his head in the same way every one else was around- Oooooh there hung-over… _duh Elizabeth_. "How was the party then? I almost forgot you won against Hufflepuff; the party's a bit delayed though… it did happen like… three days is it now? Yeah three days ago-!"

"Oh Merlin, shut up!" Evan moaned.

"Oh yay, you spoke, I thought you were dead for a moment then!" I laughed, Scorp joining in, the only Slytherin around me who didn't get drunk last night.

"Go away Elizabeth!" Tom moaned again.

"No! It's your fault your not as clever as me and don't know any hangover spells… _like me_." I hinted obviously, raising an eyebrow.

"Gimmie!" Tom demanded, sticking his hand out in the complete wrong direction.

"Well _duh_, if you don't remember I'm T Total… or whatever its called and if you've forgotten, that does mean haven't ever taken a _sip_ of alcohol - excepting the Christmas champagne with doesn't count -which I pride myself in to this day so obv-."

"Jesus- look if you have nothing to give us go away and stop gloating!" I laughed loudly for no reason, well there was a reason… to annoy them… causing them all to groan and glare at me. I sniffled teasingly and wiped away an invisible tear.

"Oh goodness and none of you have even noticed…" I trailed off, standing up. "Well, I know where I'm not wanted. Be seeing you." I said, giving them a salute. Scorp stood up and slipped under the table so he could walk with me, being the loser that he is and not going over the top like a normal person… or someone called Elizabeth…yeah…

"What didn't they notice?"

"Nothing really, cut my hair- a couple of inches, my fringe is gone-"

"What fringe?"

"Exactly." I replied grinning. "Come on hon, I'll walk you to your next lesson." He rolled his eyes at the nickname but let himself be dragged out of the hall by the hand, sadly refusing to skip with me.

* * *

><p>See you at lunch babes, make sure the others get what they need ok?" I asked Scorp when I dropped him outside Charms, giving me ten minutes to get to Potions.<p>

"Yes _mum_." He replied giving me a look. I raised my eyebrow. I hit him across the head.

"Shut up, stop being so cheeky!"

"Ugh, I really do wonder _why_ some people think were going out your so mum-ish to me it's _painful_!" He moaned, I laughed lightly, agreeing with him.

"Yeah I know see you later." I replied, kissing the top of his head, ignoring his squirming and blush as the other Slytherins and Rose laughed, Rose having the decency to hide her laughter. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. "_Such_ a moody boy!" I moaned, ruffling his hair and walking away.

* * *

><p>I got in just in time, sliding down next to James who was my partner.<p>

"Where were you?" James whispered through the side of his mouth as I got my books out and sorted my hair out, after it being messed up from the fast running it took to get to the dungeons.

"Embarrassing Scorp." I whispered back, turning to the right page as the Professor told us to. A few minutes passed until Professor Daniels set us a task in pairs.

"I didn't see you at breakfast." James said, looking up from the sheet of questions we had to answer in pairs.

"Yeah, well I was sitting with the boys. I'll sit with you at dinner ok? The idiots had a party last night and I need to make sure they're ok at lunch - sorry, I know I said I would sit with you lot-"

"It's ok Elizabeth… sooo… I heard a rumour going around…" James trailed off, handing me the sheet to do a couple of questions and to correct his if anything as wrong.

"Yeah?" I asked, dipping my quill into his ink and writing 'moonstone' in my swirly handwriting.

"That you and Scorp were-." But he didn't get to finish, getting cut off with my quiet laughter.

"You should know better than believe that." I told him, glancing up at him to see his relieved expression. "Even _he _says I'm more a mother to him than a best friend… which is true but _still_…!" James chuckled.

"Yeah… Urm…I was wondering-."

"How do you spell stirring? Is it one 'r' or two?" I cut across him. He coughed before answering.

"Two… two r's."

"Oh… were you saying something? Sorry, carry on." I asked glancing up from the paper.

"Oh no it's nothing… you done?" He asked, gesturing to the sheet.

"Nearly… left twice and thennnnn… yeah done!" I said holding up the sheet and giving him an obviously dazzling smile, being the generally dazzling person that I am.

"Good… here you go Professor," He said, handing the sheet to Daniels as he passed. "So… we up for another 'get to know' session tonight then?" James asked, winking. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think you've leant enough?" I asked grinning and shaking my head slightly.

"Not at all! I'm yet to learn about your cousins amongst _many_ things!" He replied grinning at me.

"Potter and Morgan- full marks, well done!" The teacher called from the front. "Twenty points to Gryffindor… Weasley and Marks, five out of twenty, terrible… terrible…"

"Which Weasley sir?" Fred shouted out stupidly.

"Well Weasley, I _assume_ the Weasley that's working with _Marks_." He replied sarcastically. I giggled and saw James grin, giving Fred a look as if to say 'what did you expect?'

* * *

><p>"Hello boys." I greeted, smiling evilly.<p>

"What you grinning at?"

"You been in pain then today?" I asked them, they nodded enthusiastically. "Brilliant here you go then!" I said, performing the spell on them.

"Marvellous, cheers darling you really do work wonders!" Tom exclaimed happily in a fake posh accent.

"Waaaaait a minute… why are you so happy that we were in pain?" Johnny asked, finally catching on. Scorp answered for me though.

"Because we didn't invite her to the party dumbasses so she wanted revenge but silently… you should know this by now! It's how she works!" He told them with a mockingly appalled tone. I gave the others a smug look, blowing a kiss to Scorp who caught it and blew one back. They all frowned at the truth and looked at me.

"Sorrrrrrry Liz! Forgive us!"

"Yeah… soz babes."

"Wow that was heartfelt. I forgive _you _Tom but not you E. That apology was… _disgraceful_!"

* * *

><p>"Hey y'all, how's it going?" I asked, jumping onto one of the red sofas next to James.<p>

"Right, first question. What are your cousins' names?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You always have to jump straight into the question… no hello… not howdy… oh how sad!" I wailed, ignoring 4's sigh of frustration. "Oh, hey bitch, I almost didn't see you there!" I said smiling at her… with sarcasm of course.

"Well, I'm gonna leave if _she'_s staying." 4 replied, ignoring me.

"Bye then!" James said grinning and turning on me. "Righty… what are your cousins' names?" He asked, putting his legs on my lap as 4 got up and disappeared to the other side of the room.

"Well, there's Michael who's a year younger, irritatingly like a little brother-"

"Yeah I feel for you." James butted in, giving a meaningful look at Albus who glared back at him, grinning I carried on.

"Then there's Mike who's two years younger and MJ, the sweetest four-year-old you could ever meet and my favourite." I concluded.

"Is it some sort of family tradition… all M's?"

"Yup, don't ask… and I'm allowed to call him my favourite because they're not siblings, they're cousins. So it's not mean!"

"Still a _bit _mean though." Roxanne interjected.

"Na-ah, I had a big debate about it with Evvvvvvv- no one." I corrected myself stupidly, remembering that none of them _particularly_ like the boys. They all raised their eyebrow at my apparently obvious miscommunication but didn't say anything more about it. All being Roxanne, Willow, Fred, James, Al and Rose. "Next question?" I asked.

"If you've forgotten… that's not how it works, you ask one of us a question first." James reminded me, scoffing at my idioiticness… is that a word? Well… now it is.

"Oh yeah… hmm… I'm gonna choose…" I trailed off, looking at them all. "Rooos-Roxanne." Rose looked distinctly relieved and Roxanne very wary. My questions couldn't be that bad… could they? Probably… I am a question _machine_. Hard-core. Yeaaah….

"Go on then!"

"Right… Roxy… this is kinda a dirty question but I was wondering if anyone else had so… have you ever walked in on… a boy," Roxanne was narrowing her eyes as if to decipher what I was going to say before I did. "Urm… you know…tickle tickle…?" Roxanne and Willow burst out laughing while the others had looks of complete and utter disgust on their faces.

"Oh my Merlin Elizabeth… no, luckily I haven't… Jesus you're so strange!" Roxanne told me truthfully, still laughing with Willow.

"Wait… who did you walk on while they were wanking?" Willow asked; ignoring the fact I changed the word to some nicer ones.

"My cousin," I told them, wrinkling my nose. "He didn't see me but…"

"You saw him?" James finished laughing. I glared at him.

"Yes… unfortunately." I told them. "But I'm not telling you which one or when!"

"Oh yeah, because we can't guess!" Roxanne put in sarcastically.

"Was it MJ? It can't possibly have been Michael after all!" James said, also sarcastically.

"Next question please!" I shouted out over their laughter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Elizabeth... how was your sleep?"<p>

"Fantabulous!" I told James, filling my plate with food and pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

"Good."

"How was yours?" I asked him, looking up from pouring golden syrup on my bacon… it's so tasty! Don't judge!

"He had a bad dream." Fred told me grinning. Hmm… there seems to be some sort of private joke here…

"Oh yeah? 'Bout what?" I asked him, cutting my bacon up because 4 wasn't around… I'm not _usually _that bad at eating but I would do _anything_ to annoy her.

"Nothing." James grumbled, ungracefully shoving a waffle into his mouth… yeah a _whole _waffle. I felt my face morph into a disgusted one as I looked at him.

"Goodness you're disgusting." I commented. He turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks." He replied dryly. I whacked him across the head when he went back to his food drawing a laugh from Fred, as he was the only other one around us. "Heeey!" He moaned.

"Stop being a drama queen-"

"King _actually_-"

"No _queen _because your acting like such a little girl. Whats wrong?" I asked him, putting a hand in front of Fred's face when he started to laugh again.

"He's sad because-"

"Did I _say _you could speak _Frederick_?" I asked him. He pouted and looked at the table mumbling a 'no'.

"Nothings wrong Eliza-"

"Fine then… if you won't tell me I'll have to get it out of Fred." At the mention of his name, he looked up grinning.

"Can I speak now?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Ok then, well he was upset and stressing last night because you didn't come back yesterday when you said you were gonna visit your snake- your friends." He corrected when I gave him a look.

"Really? Are you that over protective over me?" I asked him. He shrugged a yes. "Oh well het over it." I said meanly… not too meanly but still meanly. "Isn't meanly a weird word?" I asked them.

"No." They said in unison.

"Yeah it is look: meanly, meanly, meanly, meanly, meanly-"

"Alright! Yeah it's weird. You're weird."

"No _your _weird!"

"If I wanted my own comeback to be said to me I would've eaten it!" James replied like the dumbass he is.

"Riiiiight ok then moody pants, you're a dumbass then."

"Awwww that was mean!"

"Mean… or _meanly_?" I asked smartly, putting emphasis on the 'meanly' by leaning forwards slightly.

"Mean." He replied scoffing at my _idioiticness_. _See_ it is a word!

"…or meanly?"

"Shut up."

"…or meanly."

"You're going to die one day."

"…or meanly?"

"You make no sense!" James said pretending to cry like a baby.

"Cudgycoo!" I cooed squeezing his cheeks.

"Bye then." He replied oh so smartly, getting up to leave our fantabulous discussion.

"…OR MEANLY?"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"He's gone Lizabeth!" Fred told me with remorse.

"That's new."

"Yeah do you like it?" Fred asked grinning. I picked up my bag and gave Fred a pitying look.

"No Frederick."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? You know you want to! xx<strong>


	5. Meetings From The Past

"I _wish_ you would stop being so irritating, Ev." Evan just snickered and ran a hand through his black hair, luckily deciding to cease his poking of my arm. "What did you want?"

"Whats up with you and Potter having so many DMCs?" I rolled my eyes at his weird slang for '_deep meaningful chats'_. Mental cringe.

"You need to stop watching TOWIE so much! It ended years ago, _idiot_, and I'm surprised your family even lets you, just _pleeeeease_ don't watch anymore this holiday… at least!" I begged.

"But _then_ where would you be without my cool slang? …And you didn't answer the question." He replied bluntly, ignoring the others' rolled eyes and exasperated sighs.

"We don't, is the answer. You're almost as overprotective as James himself!" I can't remember even _one_ DMC James and I have had. "And, get over yourself babe, you're the only one for me." I whispered 'seductively', well… it was _pretty_ seductive for me.

"Stop flirting." Tom demanded, hopping over the crack between the train and platform.

"Hey! Only _one_ flirt was said there."

"Yeah, and that produces into more! …Aww look she's pouting because she knows it's _so_ true!"

"Your just jel cause I don't flirt with you."

"Yeah, cause he gets too affected by it, the wimp!" Johnny cut in, barking out a laugh.

"You're almost as bad as my cousins-!" I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes, a shared trait we all have.

"Speak of the devil." Scorp said, smirking and pointing over to two boys locked in a play fist-fight.

"Ugh, and he shall appear." I finished, walking over to the others, looking out for my own health, on the platform staying well away from the two muggle boys in a fight. I approached cautiously, my eardrums banging from their booming laughs. When I got to them I caught each brother's forehead and pushed the harshly apart, giving them a sneering laugh.

"_Hey_! Oh… hey Liz!" Mike exclaimed before realising I wasn't his mother.

"Hey Mikey, how you doin'? Haven't seen you in a while!" I teased playfully with a mischievous grin.

"Not really, only been a couple of months… three, if that."

"Come here, you little twit!" I grinned pulling him forwards into a tight hug. He mumbled some sort of greeting into my hair, hugging me back. "Come on as well Michael, your not that cool to reject a hug from your bestest cousin!" He walked forwards slowly, grumbling moodily about 'bestest' not being a word or something. He shoved Mike out of the way and gave me a very brief, light hug. I shook my head and ruffled his hair, rolling my eyes once more. He glowered at me angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where's Scorp?" I started to laugh uncontrollably, holding onto Mike to stop me falling over, unfortunately the said boy soon joined in at laughing at his hormonal brother, also nearly falling over.

"Over there." I pointed him out, through laughs.

"What's goin' on here then?" Mae's voice cut out from the crowd, laughter filling her young voice.

"Mae!" I squealed, jumping over to her and hugging her enthusiastically.

"Alright Liz?" she asked bear-hugging me back just as enthusiastically.

"Where's MJ?" I asked at the same time Mae asked, "Where's Mikey?" I laughed.

"He's sulking with Scorp over there." I told her flapping my hand in their direction, still holding onto Mae's arms.

"Sulking?" she asked, shaking her golden hair in exasperation. "That boy!" she cried with a smile, walking over to him, well more like storming over to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I defiantly forgot how much swagger Mae had. I grinned as she put her hand on her hip and waved her hand routinely in front of Michael's face, Scorp looking indefinitely awkward besides them. She turned to Scorp to presumably say hello before grabbing the protesting Michael's ear and dragging him to the car.

"Be quick." She told me as she walked past. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at the offending boy who just glared at me.

"I love your auntie!" Jonny sighed.

"She sure is a foxy lady." Tom admired creepily.

"No, just…no."

"What? It's true!"

"Shh." I shook my head placing a finger over his lips. "I've gotta go now so see you soon, bitches."

"Your admiration for us is astounding." Evan commented sarcastically.

"I know hon." I cooed, pinching his cheeks. "See you later sweetie." I said to each of them in turn, kissing their cheeks.

"See you Tammy, I'll be thinking of you everyday!" Tom cried dramatically as I turned away.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked away. I barely walked ten steps before James popped into my view. I jumped, startled, holding a hand on my heart.

"Hey Elizabeth, I came to say bye!" He knew he was being annoying but… what can you do.

"Hi James." I sighed with a small smile. He leaned in for a hug but I stopped him with a finger. I raised my eyebrow, not moving my finger form pushing into his chest.

"You know you want to!" said James in a sing-song voice going in for the kill anyway, hugging me tightly. I kept my arms by my sides, only _slightly_ amused.

"You know I _really_ don't." I sung back as he let go. He grinned lopsidedly, shrugging.

"I'll see you after the holidays then?"

"I defiantly _can_ wait." I said, my grin breaking through my bored façade as James started to chuckle.

"James?" I heard James' dad call, walking over. "We need to go- oh…hello." He greeted, looking slightly awkward. Well, good. The light atmosphere dropped dramatically.

"Bye James." I said, not looking at his dad, a stony expression set on my face. James looked confused. Understandable.

"Do you two know each-?"

"Come on James, don't be rude."

"_What_?" asked James, confused, as his father dragged him away, the tense atmosphere following him. I let out a breath and rushed to the car. It was only a little while away and when I crossed the barrier to the muggle world it wasn't hard to spot. I slipped into the front seat, glancing over to Mae who had a worried expression on her face as she started the car.

"I saw you with him." She whispered quietly but I could still hear her over Michael and the boys' voices. I nodded, sucking in a breath. "Are you ok?" She asked, sliding a hand from the wheel to take mine. I nodded again without much conviction. She shook her head. "He has no business going near you, not after what happened."

"I doubt he remembers." I replied, defending him.

"As if!" She scoffed, turning sharply, taking her hand away from mine to change gears as we went slowly uphill. "Nothing like that had happened since the war, I mean I may be a muggle but once your mother told me… well I was pretty fucking scared-!"

"Awwww mum swore!" Mike laughed.

"Shut up Mikey, this is no time to be laughin'!" he frowned and nodded, staying silent. Mae sighed and apologized for her outburst, bending over me and fiddling around with the mini compartment for a sweet for him. She threw it backwards and unfortunately it _didn't_ hit his face. "Sorry honey mums just a little stressed and your sister isn't any better." She explained.

"Why?"

"Never you mind. Want the radio?" He nodded and she turned to a pop station.

"Carry on then." I urged.

"Well, let's just say I was scared… a lot and it didn't have much to do with me but anyway… of course he remembers! There wasn't _that_ many muggle killings after the war and you look _a lot_ like you father!"

"Mae, you can't _honestly_ expect-?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Be quiet Elizabeth, I can feel what I want to and I know what your father did but… they just didn't provide enough sufficient care for you! It took them bloody months to find me-!"

"He just wasn't trained enough for it at the time!"

"He had been Head of Aurors for _years_! Drop it Elizabeth, I don't want another argument over this and I don't know _why_ you're on Mr Potter's side anyway! What's changed your mind?" she asked, glancing at me, her eyes flashing dangerously. I let the question hanging as I realised the boys had grown quiet and were listening in.

I stared out the window with my head in my hand for the rest of the journey, wishing none of _it _had ever happened and even more that my father wasn't such an idiot when he was in the magical world.


End file.
